Athrun's Sweet Revenge
by LoveAnime4ever
Summary: [TWOSHOT] AC Contains EXPLICIT MATERIAL, READ AT OWN DISCRETION...The previous night, his wife has done something that aggravated him. Will he take revenge for this little pleasuring mistake? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IT IS RATED XXX! Part I UP


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in Gundam Seed….but I want to. XD Especially a sexy someone….who is taken….but I will never own them -.-…

**A/N: **Sign…my first lemon…tho I'm not really good at it, I'm gonna try and make it ok…D

Athrun's Sweet Revenge

* * *

His fist was tightly clutched, as he ignored the pain that gave him ideas…oh yes…ideas. His thoughts were far from his work that was piled up in front of him, for the night before was a disaster. He was pissed. At his wife. But he loved her nonetheless.

As his thoughts drifted away, his worked piled up more and more. Without warning, a pile of paper fell on him.

"Aaah!!" Athrun cried out. "What the???"

As he desperately tried to rid of all the papers that were dropping on him, his best friend, or his wife's brother came in.

"Hey, what the hell was that noise?" Kira took a look and burst out laughing. "Hahah! You dork!"

"Shut the hell up! I've had enough of a ruckus with your damned sister already!" Athrun called out accusingly.

"Hun?" Kira returned to his usual face. "What did she do to you?"

"What did she do to ME? She fucking --" Athrun didn't even finish before a loud groan came out of his mouth. It was supposed to sound like a groan of agony, but to someone like Kira, it was the weirdest thing he has ever heard.

"Whoa man! What the heck was that?" Kira tried to muffle his laughter. "Hahah—you sounded like ur in DESPERATE NEED!"

"Shut the hell up!" Athrun glared at him from under the piles. He had just managed to get himself away from all the crap load of papers that fell down. "Wanna know what your sister did to me?!"

Kira snickered between words, "Haha—what did—she do?"

"AARG!!! She nearly BROKE my member!!!" Athrun yelled out loud.

"What the fuck! SSSHHHH!!! You want the entire office to hear you?!?!?!" Kira warned him. But it was too late anyhow, the entire office was silent, no one was typing, no telephone calls could be heard.

Suddenly, Athrun's cell phone ran, and broke the horrid silence that engulfed the entire office. As Athrun picked up his phone, his face was immediately replaced with a smirk at the tip of his mouth, but his voice ironically did the opposite.

"Hey honey! What's the matter!…Oh it's fine, nothing's wrong with IT." Athrun looked up at his wife's brother as he emphasized the word "it".

Kira got the idea, and started to leave. However, as soon as he walked out of the door, he came back again, this time with a devilish smile plastered on his face. Then, as soon as Athrun had finished his call, Kira ran to his desk.

"What?" Athrun asked, looking at the screen on his computer.

"I think I might have an idea, you know, for your little problem." Kira smirked, and seemed to be in deep thought.

Athrun sighed, then said, "What could possibly be even more aggravating than what she has done to me…"

"Take revenge."

"You know, that's a brave thing to say."

"Why?"

"She's your sister man!"

"Yeah, but you are my best friend. And friends think of the best solutions for their buddies." Kira's determined look was already freaking Athrun out.

"Nah, I don't think that anything could be worse…" Athrun sighed again, and shivered at the thought of the previous night.

"Sheesh…what DID Cagalli do to you last night?" Kira was a bit bewildered.

"Well…" Athrun trailed off, deciding whether to tell his best friend of the new discovery he found out the previous night…

* * *

FLASHBACK

(The previous night…)

Athrun came home quite late, and Cagalli was already taking a shower, ready to go to bed.

Athrun was going to get something to drink when suddenly two hands wrapped him from behind, circling his sexy (A/N: XD drool….) abdomen. The action had nearly made him drop the cup that he was holding.

"Hey what's up honey…" It was obvious that Athrun was trying hard to resist the temptation. But it was hard for him, for he wanted to turn around badly.

"Mmm…" A small and seducing voice could be heard behind him, making his private part tingling with arousing senses. "You know what I want…and I want it now."

Without warning the hands slid lower down and groped his private part with pleasuring pressure. While one of her hands did that, the other traveled ever so slowly up his body and touched everywhere it could reach.

"Oh God…Cagalli!" Athrun could not resist the temptation any longer. His member was hard as rock, and begging to be released from the fabric that held them prisoner. But her hands won't stop, it just kept on groping, as if they were having their own pleasure.

Then, suddenly the hands let go, and the heat from the other body left his side. As Athrun turned around, he saw Cagalli walking backwards in, almost nothing, and a finger gesture was all he needed before grabbing her and carrying her to their massive bedroom, and onto the king sized bed.

Small giggles could be heard from Cagalli's lips, as she and Athrun hastily undressed each other. Usually it would have taken them much less time to do so, but with that much heat and passion between them, their hastiness took over, and it was angering them both that neither could take off the hooks and bottoms on Athrun's suit.

Hot kisses were exchanged between both of them. Their tongues never stopped moving, and Athrun's fingers stroked Cagalli's round breasts with fury. As his mouth began kissing them, he couldn't be anymore aroused. However Cagalli was getting irritated at the unbuttoning skills that Athrun had tonight.

"Athrun! Hurry up and take it off!" Cagalli's voice became a bit shrilling and high, and she yelled demandingly, "Fuck! I want it now!"

"Oh right! Oh right! I'll get it off!" Athrun was a little pissed as well, but when he managed to take all of his clothes off, he could hear a pleasuring sigh of relief from his wife's mouth. _Wow…she's really into it tonight…then again, when isn't she?_

"Ooouuuh! Athrun, get in me now!" Her voice was filled with pure delight that he almost couldn't hold back anymore.

As he entered her, both of them screamed out their pleasure. Athrun silently thought it his mind that it someone had video taped them right now, they would have had an orgasm before they did.

It wasn't until he look down did he realize that Cagalli was no longer on the bottom of him. She was moving, and in s powerful push, he was under her, moaning her name out loud.

"Oh Gosh Cagalli, what are you doing?" Athrun called out, out of breath. "You want to be the one in control?"

"Don't worry, baby! I'll make you feel good!" Her words were assuring, but as she moved along, his pleasure became a mixture of fear and excitement.

At first she was climbing on top of him, and rode him with a rhythmic pattern. Then, when things got heated, she became faster and faster. Athrun, who was on the bottom was questioning his own sanity.

_DAMN!! This feels so fucking GOOD!!! _Thought Athrun as he felt himself more into it thean ever. "Ah! Cagalli! Aaahh!"

"Oh! Oh! Oooouuuh! ATHRUN!!!" Cagalli called out his name several times before she decided to change her position, as if it wasn't the most pleasuring one yet.

Athrun was on the verge of coming when he suddenly felt a weird sensation of pain. _What the FUCK is she doing?? I was gonna reach my climax too!!_ However, on the top, Cagalli was having the most pleasuring night of her life. She was having fun without realizing her poor husband was almost going to choke.

"Oh yeeeah! Ooouuh yeeaaaaa!!" Cagalli's voice almost blocked out all of Athrun's yells. Even though his yells were supposed to be from agony, it seemed to be pleasure to Cagalli. "Oh yeah baby! OH! pant pant—Oooh yeeaaaa! I'm gonna—I'm gonna!!! Oooohhh yeeeaaaa!!!"

Athrun, though, was undeniably aroused by her screams of joy, was burdening the pain that he was having. As Cagalli was moving her hips up and down his hard private, he couldn't figure out whether it was feeling pain or hard pleasure. _Oh GOD!!! She's—she's TWISTING IT!!! Oh FUCK!!! _"Ahh! Cagalli!!! Oooh!!"

Apparently Cagalli didn't have enough. Her hands felt as if it was just loose in the air and doing nothing. So she hurriedly pushed one of them on Athrun's abs as she rode him. Feeling even more pleasuring and in control, she almost reached her climax.

"Ooooh!! ATHRUN!! I'm gonna!!! There! Yeah! Right THERE!!! OOOH!! I'm gonna—ah!!! I'm gonnnaaaaa! I'm gonna COOOMEE!!!!!" Cagalli's voice echoed throughout the room. Luckily, they owned a single house, without any maids, and had a big yard. No one was there to disturb them. No one could hear them, nor know about their heated passionate night.

"Ohh yeah!" She called out one last time after her climax, and kissed him on the lips. "I love you baby…I'm gonna go take another shower now. Did you have fun?"

"Hun…yeah! It was great!" Athrun had almost fainted.

As Cagalli left for the bathroom, he thought to himself, _Oh God…she was crazy tonight…_ "I felt as if I had been raped…"

Without a warning, Athrun yelled out loud in pain as a sudden hurtful ache from his private part almost made him faint.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK (wow…long flashback…)

(Present time)

…_Maaaaybe not…_Athrun decided not to say anything too descriptive so he simply told his friend, "You know her, always feeling in control…"

Kira, who had been thinking naughty thoughts, went farther than what Athrun had thought he would. But when he heard that from his friend's mouth, he didn't think so far, since he knew that his sister was always the one that wanted control. So he didn't say much.

"What should I do?" Athrun thought out loud. "That was pretty cruel in my opinion…"

"Heheh…" Kira smirked, "I think you should do the same to her."

"Like what?"

"Like…do something that will piss her off, make this the night that she will never forget?" Kira suggested. When he noticed the look on Athrun's face, he shrugged. "What?"

"Gosh Kira! You're a sick pervert! I wonder how Lacus deals with you!" Athrun grabbed a stash of paper, and threw it at him playfully, "Get out!"

"Alright! Alright!" Kira defended himself, "But remember what I said! Remem--"

"GET OUT!"

Kira was already out of the door.

As Athrun heard the door to his office close, he sighed. Then he thought to himself, _Hm…maybe I should do something…_

Then an idea came to him, and a grin from hell was plastered onto his face.

_Yes. That's it. I'll make tonight a night she won't forget._

Without hesitating, Athrun picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number…

* * *

A/N: Hm…interesting…What's he gonna do O!!! lol! Hm…This might be a little too graphical…but please R&R!!!

My friend told me that it was pretty graphical, so I'm gonna go with her on this one…I hope that I didn't offend any one :(


End file.
